1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to sealing devices for sealing a leak path through an inner wall surface of a wellbore and, in particular, to sealing devices having a shape deforming element that can be moved from a run-in shape to a set shape in which the sealing device is secured to the inner wall surface of the wellbore.
2. Description of Art
In subterranean wellbores, undesirable flow paths can occur. These may be the result of existing fractures present in the formation or occurring after some time, or they may be holes or perforations in the well casing or tubing that intersect a formation that is either taking fluid or producing an undesirable fluid (such as water). One way address these issues is to seal off portions of a wellbore containing the undesirable flow paths such as by disposing plugs, packers, or other sealing elements within the wellbore above and below the fractures. Because the zone comprising the fracture is isolated by the packers or other sealing devices, access to the region below the isolated section can be denied or geometrically limited by the bore in packer.